Numb
by tanithw
Summary: A year on from the final battle things are not going well for Hermione. Can she ever learn to feel things like she did before? HG/MM
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Something else a bit different for you all. I had a little plot bunny that wouldn't fit into my existing / planned stories but I had to write it. It was supposed to be a 800 word one-shot but is almost 4000, my writing always takes on a life of its own. I'm also shocked that I wrote something that is pretty much HBP and DH compliant (minus the end of DH but I ignore that anyway). Enjoy.**

* * *

It had been a year since the final battle at Hogwarts.

A year since so many of their friends had died.

A year since Voldemort had been killed.

Things had gotten bad towards the end of the war but in some ways the chaos of the reconstruction was worse.

Harry was changed, the taking of a life, even Voldemorts had changed him. He was quieter, moody and a little reclusive. Ron was spending a lot of time with his family after his brothers' death. Hermione couldn't remember the last time the three of them had been together, occasionally two of them would have dinner but for all intents and purposes she was alone.

She had taken the entry level position that the Ministry had offered her and she lived a quiet life, like Harry somewhat tormented by a past she couldn't escape. Not exactly the career she had always dreamed of having. After days spent mind-numbingly filing reports written by people she had once beaten in tests, she went home alone to her cheap dingy bedsit and read books until it was time to go to sleep and start her day all over again.

This day was different.

Once she left work Hermione wandered around the streets, gradually becoming soaked by the unrelenting rain. She never felt the cold or the wet anymore, felt almost nothing. The war had numbed her, sometimes she thought she had died along with the others and other times she merely wished she had.

Without conscious thought she closed her eyes and apparated to the last place where everything had been right. Incidentally it was the same place where everything had gone so very wrong.

* * *

Now that the wards protecting it were gone she was able to apparate right into the grounds of Hogwarts. The ruins of the once magnificent castle were almost enough to make her fall to her knees. Towers were crumbled, huge holes were in the walls – it was a mess. It was no wonder that The Ministry had scheduled its demolition.

Hermione walked into the courtyard, memories flooding over her, remembering happier times. After a few minutes she shouldered her way through the warping door, remembering her first time all those years ago. She had been so scared that there would be a test, scared that she would be rejected and sent back home as a muggle.

Her steps took her on a tour, memories unable to be denied. On the way to the Great Hall Hermione detoured to the bathroom where her had life changed, so long ago. The door was missing, many sinks and toilets shattered. Despite herself she smiled, it looked almost as bad as it had looked when the troll was finished with it. She turned a tap watching as rust stained water spurted over the floor, waiting until it was clear she washed the tears from her face.

Her ears heard a disgusted Ron commenting on Troll Bogies. Her heart remembered how she felt when the boys became her friends. Her feet took her into the Great Hall while she was thinking. Washing her face had proven a waste of time because the tears were falling again.

The house tables were stacked against one wall as they had been after the final battle to allow room to place all the bodies on the floor. A year of rain pouring through the holes in the roof had washed the bloodstains off of the floor but scorch marks still marred the walls. Glancing up Hermione could see the night sky, this time it wasn't an enchantment but reality. Remembering how it had looked she started to weep, she had known highs and lows in this room, fear and joy but it was a ruin now – just like she was.

Her feet took her to the remains of Gryffindor Tower. The Common Room was a complete wreck, barely recognisable. She knew that the upper levels of the tower were missing, from outside she had seen the remains lying on the ground. As always knowing something and seeing something were two different things, there was just air where the boys' dormitories had been. The staircase leading to the girls' dorm was not in good shape either.

Disregarding her own safety Hermione began to climb the stairs. She had only made it up two steps before she heard an ominous rumbling from the walls and ceiling. From far above came a crash, she looked up to see a large chunk of masonry falling towards her. Unable to react in time she simply stared.

"Arresto Momentum!" Came from behind her, a lot of power evident in the voice. She recognised the voice, recognised both the power and Scottish accent as that belonging to her former mentor. She moved out of harms way towards Professor McGonagall, watching the older woman release the magic and hearing the huge stone block crash to the floor behind her.

Minerva watched the young woman walk towards her. She hadn't seen her in about 9 months at an awards dinner, she was shockingly pale and had lost a lot of weight, even her hair was dull. "Professor, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question Hermione and I've told you to call me Minerva."

Hermione nodded almost imperceptibly. Minerva's eyes left her and trailed around the room.

The young woman _really _looked at her former professor; she was thinner, extremely pale, and looked as though she hadn't slept in a month – she seemed to have aged ten years in the last one.

"When I got my Hogwarts letter it felt too good to be true."

"I know the feeling." Hermione agreed.

"My family had been Squibs for generations and home was... bad. This place, this room became home to me. Even after I graduated I did everything in my power to come back. Hogwarts means everything to me, meant everything to me..." She shook her head, ran a finger across the burnt and cracked wall before exiting the hole where a portrait had once been.

They walked down a corridor heading for Minerva's former office. "They offered you the Headmistress position of the new school, didn't they?"

"Yes but I haven't accepted yet, in fact I don't plan to do so."

"Why not?"

"It wouldn't be the same. Hogwarts meant something. The 'British University of Magic', that means nothing to me."

Hermione let out a hollow chuckle, "Did they even think that name through?" At Minerva's questioning look she continued, "It's an amusing acronym."

Minerva's answering smile was equally hollow, "Even I hadn't thought of that. How is the job going?"

The young woman shrugged, "Filing, editing, copying – it pays the bills."

"Not exactly what we hoped for, is it?"

"No." Minerva barely heard her answer but didn't really need to, it had been a rhetorical question. They had reached the doorway of her old classroom. The door had been ripped off and they could both see the ruination within. They gingerly stepped into what was left of the transfiguration classroom, although Minerva had seen it before – Hermione hadn't.

The outer wall was missing, desks and cabinets forming a shattered pile in a corner. The door into Minerva's office was also hung askew, indicating that this damage had been done deliberately. The older womans office was in a similar state, something about this suggested a malicious intent; something directed at Minerva herself.

"Who did this?"

Minerva's voice was cold, flat, and emotionless. "Well I don't know for sure but I believe Bellatrix Lestrange was responsible."

"Wow, why would she take time out of a battle to do this?"

"Bellatrix had a personal grudge against me." Minerva bent down and picked up a burnt, water swollen book off of the floor. She ran a thumb over the embossed title with obvious care, regret and pain. "Knowing her character, I'm sure she would have been delighted to do something that would cause me pain." Her voice rose towards the end of the sentence and she threw the sodden tome to the floor. "Why are you here Hermione?"

Hermione's expressionless mask slipped a little, revealing the pain below. She did not say anything though, dropped her eyes to avoid Minerva's. The older woman noticed all of this, the clenched fists and jaw. She allowed Hermione to avoid the subject, for now.

Over the next few hours the two women walked what was left of Hogwarts' corridors. Passing much of the time in silence, both occasionally shared a memory of a location with the other. They were paying homage to both the dead of the final battle and to Hogwarts itself, this place meant more to both of them than they could admit to others.

On some level they both understood the other. They needed one more chance to see Hogwarts before it was gone. They were both seeking something but neither knew exactly what it was and as yet neither of them had found it. The destruction of Hogwarts was intrinsically tied to their mental states and they could both see the toll it was taking on the other.

* * *

Once they had toured the whole school, they could not delay leaving any longer. Forcing their way out of the main door they stood in the courtyard facing each other. Hermione's hands were shaking, she had felt a little better in the older womans company and their impending separation began to weigh heavily on her.

Several minutes passed, neither of them made a move to leave. Suddenly a crash of thunder announced the arrival of the rain to Scotland and within moments they were both soaked. Dull expressionless brown eyes met ice cold green, for a long time until the rain became too heavy for the eye contact to be maintained.

"Come on." Minerva walked off around the side of the castle, knowing that Hermione was not ready to leave yet because neither was she. The older woman led her to the small building near the overgrown Quidditch pitch, opening the lock with a wave of her wand she led Hermione in.

In all of her years at Hogwarts Hermione had only been in here a few times. In the entrance hall were racks of old brooms available to the students, piles of Quidditch equipment and the doors to the team dressing rooms. It was obvious that the Death Eaters had left this area alone, nor had the final battle penetrated this far.

Minerva whispered a password to a statue, it moved aside leaving a dark opening. She walked inside and Hermione followed. Minerva lit a fire and turned the lights on, revealing a startlingly bright room decorated in a contemporary Muggle style. Hermione sat on one of the steel framed, leather sofa's and sent a questioning look at her former professor.

"Madam Hooch chose the decoration of her rooms and she updated it frequently."

Hermione took off her outer robe and hung it up to dry, underneath she was wearing a drab professional outfit. Minerva followed suit a few minutes later, she was wearing soft inner robes of a dull green. Both of them were soaked to the skin but the fire was giving off a lot of heat.

Apart from a little dust there was nothing amiss with these rooms, no destruction, no chaos. Despite the fact that Hermione had never seen these rooms before suddenly she felt a little more like herself – this was Hogwarts, albeit a small part of Hogwarts, the place that time forgot.

"...If I know Xio..." Minerva mumbled, sticking her head in a cupboard. She pulled out a bottle and two glasses. "A – ha!" She plonked the glasses on the glass coffee table, and ripped the seal off of the bottle.

Hermione took the hefty measure of alcohol from Minerva's hand, noting the cold of the other womans fingers as they accidentally touched hers. She sipped curiously, not used to alcohol but also well aware of Hooch's reputation for drinking on her day off. She was pleasantly surprised by the taste and the warmth of the liquid.

Both women were on their second glass before Hermione broke the silence, "So what will you do?"

Minerva shrugged, it wasn't the type of gesture Hermione expected from the always elegant woman, there was a long pause. "You never answered MY question."

"Why am I here?" It was her turn to shrug. "I never intended to come here, I apparated without thinking it through."

"But why?"

"Everything's gone to hell and despite what's happened, the last time everything was right...was here." Minerva took a swallow of her drink, the inner turmoil and the depth of the young womans feelings were revealed by the way she worded the statement; Hermione normally used much better grammar and syntax.

"How are the boys?"

"I wouldn't know."

Minerva nodded slowly, watching as Hermione downed the last of her glass and poured herself another. "I thought about travel, maybe buying a little cottage somewhere."

"I can't imagine you ever giving up teaching."

"Until last year neither did I." Following Hermione's example Minerva poured a generous mixture into her glass. "So... filing?"

"I go to work, go home and go to bed. That's pretty much the extent of it."

They kept drinking.

"Why haven't you moved on?"

"For the same reason that you haven't. Because I can't!"

After some time Hermione got up, she walked to the single wide window and looked out towards the ruined castle. Though she could see little more than its outline in the dark she stood there for several minutes. She could see her own reflection in the glass, it had been many weeks since she had last stood in front of a mirror.

"I thought nothing could possibly hurt me anymore... I've become so numb."

"But?"

"It hurts!" The girls anguish was clear. In times past Minerva would have wrapped her arms around her former student, this time however she couldn't comfort her, couldn't convince her that things would get better because she honestly didn't believe it herself.

Instead she refilled their glasses and offered one to Hermione. "I know."

"I don't know if I can face tomorrow. While it's there a small part of me can believe that everything is somehow ok." Hermione broke off and sat down heavily on the couch again.

"And you're worried that... when they demolish Hogwarts what's left of you will die too." While Minerva's tone was logical Hermione recognised the deeper feeling, Minerva's life was tied to this place just as much as Hermione's.

Hermione dropped her glass a few inches onto the table with a thud. She had suddenly realised one of the major issues that had drawn both her and Minerva here, on the eve of the demolition. Neither of them had an identity outside of Hogwarts, neither of them knew how to live without it – they had both lost everything else - she said as much to Minerva who nodded curtly.

Another long silence passed punctuated by drinking and another bottle being opened, "I don't even know who I am anymore Hermione. I poured everything I was, everything I had into Hogwarts – there's nothing left. I can count on one hand the number of weeks I have spent away from Hogwarts in the last four decades. Until..."

There were tears in those green eyes, tears that Hermione found herself sharing. "How are we supposed to move on when there is nothing to move on to?"

"I don't know." Minerva changed seats and slumped onto the sofa next to Hermione. "I wish I did."

Hermione began to shake again, "I wish I could **feel something**, anything but pain." She placed a hand on Minerva's thigh.

"I've always known what to do, never been indecisive my whole but I just don't know anymore." She moved a little closer to Hermione but neither woman noticed.

A wry chuckle escaped Hermione's lips, "You're terrified of not being in control and I'm terrified of having to be." She shuffled slightly sideways, turning so that she could better read the truth in Minerva's eyes.

Minerva reached out and brushed the hair from Hermione's face. "I wish I could reassure you." The hand caressed her face momentarily. The young woman closed her eyes and leaned into the touch.

When she opened her eyes it was to look into Minerva's shocked ones. For that one brief moment she had felt that someone saw her, not Hermione the bookworm, not Hermione friend of Harry Potter, not the quiet young assistant but her.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips against her former professors. There was a pause before Minerva returned the kiss with a bruising intensity. Hermione moaned as the older womans tongue forcefully slipped between her lips, caressing, exploring. In a very short time both women were breathless, panting, caressing whatever their hands could reach.

Hermione fell back on the sofa under Minerva's weight, as she did she raised a thigh between the older womans. She gasped as Minerva's thigh pressed into the apex of her thighs, her fingers clutched at the older womans back and buttocks, pulling her closer. Minerva's fingers were doing their own exploring, finding their way under Hermione's shirt, making the girl whimper at her touch.

The young woman moved her shaking hands to the clasp of Minerva's robes and tore them open, forgetting magic in her haste to feel the older womans skin against hers. Minerva tore her lips from Hermione's and began to unbutton the girls' blouse. Hermione's lips found the skin of Minerva's shoulder as she pushed the womans robe down.

Slipping a finger underneath Minerva's bra strap Hermione yanked that down too. Her kisses became less gentle, she began to suck and nip at the smooth skin. Minerva lent her neck to one side and allowed Hermione to leave her mark with an appreciative moan. Meanwhile her own hands found the front clasp of Hermione's bra and moments later traced her bare erect nipples, pushing the errant fabric to one side.

Minerva slid down the sofa, her lips tasting the girls flesh. She took one of the erect nipples into her mouth, sucking a little roughly. Her hand meanwhile trailed over Hermione's stomach and found the button of her trousers, without waiting for permission she undid it. The young woman showed her approval in the way she lifted her hips.

Hermione pulled the pins from Minerva's hair and tangled her fingers in the long tresses, keeping the older womans mouth where it was. Minerva fumbled with the zip on Hermione's trousers for a minute before pulling back and chuckling, "I...um... I'm not sure how this thing works." The younger woman grinned at her, remembering that zippers were not common on wizard garments.

She slid her hands down to unzip her trousers, watching Minerva's eye darken as gradually she revealed her cream coloured underwear. Minerva put her hands on Hermione's hips and pulled the material downwards, digging her nails in just slightly as she did. She stood, dropping her own robes, standing in front of Hermione in her black bra and pants.

Hermione stood up kicking her trousers off. She leaned in and kissed Minerva again, feeling the passion rise again. She stood on her tiptoes, pressing her whole body against the older womans. Minerva's hands cupped both of Hermione's ample buttocks, grinding her pelvis against the younger womans.

"Tell me that Madam Hooch has a bed in here somewhere." Hermione practically growled against Minerva's lips.

Somehow the two of them ended up in the bedroom, though neither of them was aware of how they got there. Minerva's knees buckled as she hit the bed. Hermione felt her blood run even hotter at the sight before her, milky white skin contrasting with the lacy black underwear. The young woman knelt over her lover, one thigh between Minerva's.

She leaned forward and began to trail her lips across Minerva's stomach, could smell her lovers' arousal, feel the trembling of her stomach muscles under her tongue and teeth. Hermione pulled Minerva's underpants down, tossing them aside, she moaned as she saw the damp triangle of hair at the apex of her thighs. Rolling onto her side Hermione slid up the bed, she passionately drew Minerva into a kiss while her fingers began to explore the slippery folds between her legs.

The older woman cried out into Hermione's mouth, as she felt two fingers penetrate her. Hermione's lips abandoned hers and found her shoulder again, nipping in time with her thrusts and within minutes had Minerva foaming at the mouth. "Mione." With a wolfish smile Hermione began to grind her palm against the older womans vulva with every thrust, her free hand began to toy with Minerva's breast, squeezing her nipple hard. "Oh gods Hermione." Suddenly Minerva's back arched and she screamed as she orgasmed.

Once Minerva got her breath back she rolled Hermione over, "Your turn now."

* * *

The next afternoon

Hermione was stood with other Hogwarts alumni watching the ceremony prior to the demolition of Hogwarts. Minerva was sat on a folding chair in a row behind the Minister with the other honoured guests. They were both tired and pale, both had clenched fists. Having made love until dawn they had caught a few hours sleep, they had not had time to talk about the events of the previous night.

After innumerable speeches the VIPs joined everyone else facing the castle. Minerva wove her way through the throng to Hermione's side. Without even looking at each other they took the others hand and held on tightly. They watched as Ministry officials took positions around the castle and raised their wands. Hogwarts ceased to exist in that moment.

Hermione and Minerva stood staring at a discoloured patch of ground, long after everyone else had left. "Yesterday..." Minerva cleared her throat, "The thought of this moment, was destroying me. I would not have been able to deal with this. Thank you!"

"What for?"

Minerva raised an eyebrow sardonically. "You've given me the strength to get through this."

Hermione nodded, "Last night I felt something. Maybe everything isn't as hopeless as I thought."

Minerva turned towards her, taking Hermione's arm and turning her to face her. "Mione... this can't..."

Hermione broke in, "...ever be anything, I know."

They looked at each other intensely for a moment before leaning in, the kiss was a gentle brush of lips. Soft, perfunctory – it was a goodbye kiss.

* * *

Two Months Later

Hermione turned over a page in the Daily Prophet and noticed a small announcement at the bottom of the next page. The British University of Magic was announcing that its first school year would start on September 1st, under the administration of Headmistress Minerva McGonagall.

She smiled, tossing the paper on the table. Closing the door of her flat she set off for her new job. There was a definite lightness in her step, something that had been there since she had resigned from her old job two days after returning from Hogwarts. Things were not perfect but she no longer felt numb.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: While I refused to write a sequal at first to Numb, I have since changed my mind - call it inspiration.**

Three Years Later

Hermione stood facing Adalbert Waffling, outwardly she maintained the appearance of polite interest, while inwardly her eyes were glazing over. Interesting his views on magic may have been, he certainly struggled to put them across in person. Taking a glass of champagne from a passing waiter she idly wondered how much alcohol could ease her boredom.

She hated charity events like this, rarely attending but this was a very large one for a good cause and her boss Rich had insisted that she attend. Nodding her head at a question from Adalbert, she glanced quickly around the room. She didn't see a friendly face in the whole ballroom, just lots of people chatting, with a silent groan she returned her attention to the author.

* * *

Meanwhile

With an icy but still polite smile Minerva McGonagall detached herself from a group of boasting wizards and made her way across the room, eager to find her seat. She ducked behind a pillar as she saw another familiar man walk by, really not wanting to speak to such a sycophant. Ever since she had taken on the role of Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts all those years ago, she had been forced to attend functions like this several times a year and now that she was Headmistress at the university, it was even harder to get out of the responsibility.

Her eyes flicked across the room, trying to spot people she wanted to avoid and perhaps to spot someone she might want to talk to. The room was full of Ministry officials, famous witches and wizards, world-renowned researchers and of course the rich. Arguably the room was full of some of the most brilliant witches and wizards alive and yet the standard of conversation was notoriously poor.

Her eyes found Adalbert Waffling and with a shudder she moved on. It took a moment for her brain to catch up with her eyes and she looked more closely at his companion. She recognised the profile of Hermione Granger, even from this angle Minerva could read her boredom, her sheer exasperation with the man – a predicament that she could whole-heartedly empathises with, having been trapped in conversation with the onerous man on more than one occasion.

Before she could even think it through her feet were leading her towards the younger woman.

* * *

Hermione felt the rapid approach of someone and she turned slightly, suddenly looking into a pair of green eyes that she would recognise anywhere. "Minerva." She said with some relief.

"Hermione, I've been looking all over for you." The lie was uttered with a convincing smile directed at the old man, "Adalbert, you don't mind if I steal the young lady away, do you?" Although polite and with a humorous lilt, Minerva's voice had an underlying steel edge to it – it wasn't a question. The slightly befuddled wizard nodded in acceptance.

"Lovely to talk to you Mr Waffling." Hermione made good her escape, once they were a fair distance away speaking in a low voice to Minerva, "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"You're welcome Hermione."

Grabbing a drink each they sequestered themselves in a quiet corner, away from the throngs of chattering people. Hermione turned to the older woman, "How have you been?" The question was asked in a bland, almost neutral tone of voice, so as not to upset the headmistress. Hermione knew part of the answer though, Minerva had regained the weight that she had lost, was no longer pale and tired looking, she was also wearing a stunning green cocktail dress – not that her attire had anything to do with her general well being but it still looked good.

"I'm fine Hermione and how are you?"

"Good actually. Enjoying my new job, I bought a new flat awhile ago..." She stopped there, not wanting to prattle.

"I had heard that you left The Ministry, what are you doing now?"

Hermione smiled, "I work for Richard O'Connell." Unlike when she explained her work to others, she knew that Minerva would know the nature of what she was doing, that she wouldn't have to 'dumb it down' for her. Minerva raised an eyebrow, obviously impressed, she looked a little closer at her former student noting the expensive – although understated dress.

"Well it obviously suits you." The younger womans skin was bronzed, hair slightly sun-kissed, she had regained her curves and then some, having matured over the previous three years. "Lovely tan by the way."

"Thanks, I just got back from a research trip to Athens."

"Oh my, how grueling that must have been." Minerva's words were sarcastic but a little bit envious as well.

"Its hard work but someone has to do it." Hermione grinned at her.

There was a strangely charged but awkward pause in the conversation.

"Hermione I..."

They both glared towards the stage as they heard the universal interruption of a knife hitting a goblet. "Ladies and Gentlemen, if you could please take your seats."

Walking back through the crowd Hermione could have sworn that just for a moment, she felt Minerva's hand on the small of her back, guiding her through the throng. The younger woman closed her eyes for a long moment, remembering the last time that Minerva had touched her, the sheer catharsis of that night.

* * *

They found a pair of seats at a table as far away from the stage as possible but hemmed in by loud wizards, they were unable to talk. Glancing up Hermione saw intent green eyes focused on her face. Waiting for the charity dinner to arrive, listening to the orchestra, oblivious to everything around them they stared at each other. After a few minutes Hermione lowered her gaze, frantically scanning the table for some method of communicating with the older woman.

Her eyes happened upon the pale napkin between her empty plate and Minerva's. Moving her wand under the table subtly, Hermione made a line of text appear on it.

**What were you going to say?**

Almost without hesitation Minerva copied Hermione's action.

_I wanted to write to you. _

_I must have tried fifty different versions before I gave it up as a bad idea._

**I thought this couldn't be**

_It can't, you know that_

**Then why even mention it? Isn't it hard enough to forget about that night?**

_I've tried to forget_

**Sometimes I...**

_Sometimes you what?_

**Sometimes when I close my eyes I remember and I forget about... trying to forget**

_That memory is something I treasure, that night, I can't forget it but it can't happen_

**I know but it doesn't stop me from...**

With an exasperated sigh Hermione cut off the rest of her sentence and erased their conversation from the napkin with a wave of her hand. Feeling the familiar tingle of house elf magic she watched the plates fill with food, still annoyed with the concept of their base servitude but tonight perversely grateful because it gave her something to think about.

Something other than the cut of Minerva's dress, the swell of her breasts, the softness of her skin, the warmth of her thigh alongside and touching her own. Remembering the stiffness of Minerva's nipples against her palm, the downy feel of the soft hairs she disturbed with her touch, the wetness under her fingertips – surrounding them. The taste of Minerva on her lips, against her tongue.

None of the bragging wizards around them noticed the furtive glances the two witches were directing at each other when the other woman wasn't looking. The intense eye-contact they engaged in whenever their gazes met. Or the untouched meals in front of them for that matter. Innumerable frustrating minutes later they were invited to mingle again before the main event of the evening.

Hermione rose from her seat, almost jumped from the chair as though she were burnt. "I need some air." Without a backwards glance she started to walk through the crowd, hampered by the need to zigzag around people.

Minerva watched her leave with a frown on her face. It wasn't right to let Hermione leave like this. Swiftly she started to follow her. People knew not to get in Minerva's way when she moved that decisively or with that expression on her face, where Hermione was impeded by the crowds – they parted in front of Minerva. Consequently when Hermione left the ballroom and turned the corner Minerva was right behind her.

Minerva reached out and caught Hermione's arm, spinning her around. "Don't walk out like this Hermione." There was a little bit of anger in her voice.

"And you would prefer me to do what?"

The engaged in prolonged, intense eye-contact before...

Leaning in a little closer, Minerva reached behind Hermione and turned a doorknob, pushing the door open and shoving Hermione inside. Once inside the storage cupboard the young woman found herself pressed against the door, in the dim light Hermione recognised the look in Minerva's eyes and soundproofed the room with a wave of her wand.

"Min..." Her words were cut off by passionate lips on hers, hot, wet, demanding, kissing her as though Minerva's life depended on the contact. Wrapping her arms around the older woman Hermione pulled her tightly against her own body, her tongue dueling with Minerva's, not backing down.

Minerva's hand slid up to cup a breast. Hermione tore her lips away, head collapsing against the door exposing her throat, vulnerability that Minerva was pleased to take advantage of, grazing the tender skin with lips and teeth. Feeling the nipple harden under her fingers, Minerva moaned, realising that the younger woman was not wearing a bra – slipped her fingers into the neckline of Hermione's dress, caressing the erect nub and naked flesh.

"Minerva we shouldn't." Hermione's legs felt weak, almost as weak as her protest.

The older woman slid a thigh between Hermione's, grinding her hips against the young witch, pressing up and into her. Hermione caught Minerva's lips, using her hand tangled in hair to bring them even closer. At the same time Minerva began to rhythmically move her hips, sliding the cool fingers of her free hand up the supple skin of Hermione's thigh and under her dress.

Questing fingers found the wet patch between Hermione's legs. "...Wet..." Came the muffled comment from lips that were now wrapped around a rosy nipple. Minerva's fingers slid underneath Hermione's underwear, gathering moisture on her fingers for a moment. Hermione cried out as Minerva smoothly entered her, keeping still for a moment, before beginning to thrust into her in time with the gasps that Hermione was uttering.

Keeping the penetration steady Minerva pulled back slightly and dropped to her knees. Minerva pulled up Hermione's dress, nudging her underwear aside before beginning to use her tongue in rhythm with her thrusting fingers.

* * *

Several minutes later the two satisfied but somewhat confused witches stepped back into the ballroom. Minerva almost immediately grabbed by The Minister.

"Hermione darling. There you are..." Rich shouted from across the room, her boss was obviously a little drunk – grabbing her by the arm, kissing her on the cheek, he started to pull her towards the exit. She looked at Minerva, only to see a dismissive glance thrown her way before the older woman turned her attention back to him. Feeling a strange twinge in her chest Hermione let Rich lead her away.

She hadn't seen the small smile on Minerva's face fade when the handsome man touched her with such familiarity. Or the frown when he had kissed her.

* * *

**AN: I know the pacing at the end is weird but that's intentional. There will be a part 3 and possibly part 4 but no more.**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Oh no, not drabbles!**

One year later

A chance meeting inside the restricted books section at Flourish and Blotts led to kissing and caressing in a hidden corner. Fiery lips burnt whatever skin they touched, scorched each others lips with kisses. It was Hermione's hands that found their way into Minerva's robes, unable to stop herself, her caresses almost rough in their urgency.

Soft moans filled the room, hands frantically exploring each others curves. Needing the kisses and touches more than they needed air. Twelve months of dreaming and fantasising had led them to this moment.

"Minerva?"

As both of their mouths were occupied, they knew that the speaker was someone else, heard the door knob turn. They tore their mouths apart, tidying their clothes quickly, moving to separate ends of the room.

"Did you find what you were after?" As Minerva dealt with the saleswoman she noticed Hermione slip out of the door, unable to stop her, she followed the younger woman with her eyes.

* * *

Four months later

"Minerva?" Hermione was surprised to see her walk into Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes from her position behind the counter.

"Hermione?"

"What are you doing here..?" Both women chuckled nervously as they spoke at the same moment.

Hermione took an apprehensive step backwards, feeling her body respond to the older woman despite her resolution not to do _this_ again. Trying to concentrate on anything but her involuntary reaction, she answered the question. "George had an appointment, he asked me to cover for him."

"Oh." Without even knowing she was doing it Minerva found herself moving forward, towards the attractive young woman. "He said to come pick up a package today."

Hermione nodded lowering her eyes from Minerva's gaze to look around, her suddenly rapid breathing loud in the confined space. She found a thin package with Minerva's name scrawled on it under the counter and leant over to grab it. Relieved not to be pinned by those intense eyes for a moment, she tried to relax.

She stood up and started to hand over the package, jumping as Minerva's hand brushed her own, feeling an almost electric feeling flooding through her body. Brown eyes flicked upwards to meet green, not knowing what an attractive image she presented. Hermione's lips were parted; face slightly flushed, breath coming in uneven waves and her eyes were rapidly darkening as she stared at Minerva.

Without premeditation the two women were leaning across the counter, lips meeting in a passionate kiss. Minerva's hands tangled in Hermione's hair, increasing the contact between them until the force was almost bruising. Hermione's own hands were clutching at Minerva trying to pull her closer, her tongue demanding and receiving entry to the older woman's mouth.

This time it was Minerva who pulled away, stunned eyes meeting Hermione's, she managed to somehow get a grip on her self-control.

* * *

Three months later

Hermione felt the blood rush through her body, stirred by the feeling of cool fingers touching hers.

She couldn't concentrate, didn't know what was happening, minutes earlier she had been working on some paperwork, sipping coffee. And now she was sat, trembling, facing the most intoxicating woman she had ever met. Knowing that if they had been in a more private setting they would already be naked and satisfying the need coursing through them. And at that moment she had never wanted anything more.

Almost black stormy green eyes bored into hers from across the table. The general background noise of the coffee shop had faded into the background, barely audible over the thundering of blood in her ears. She knew her own eyes were dilated with longing, heard how rough her voice had become.

"Minerva... We can't do this." Grabbing the last vestiges of her self-control Hermione grabbed her stuff and disapparated.

Minerva sat there covering her face with her hands, what had come over her? She had been walking through Diagon Alley, when she had seen a familiar shapely figure bent studiously over some papers – moving closer she had been lost when those chocolate eyes looked up and met hers. Never before had such a simple look or mere touch had such a profound effect on her.

Removing her hands, she happened to glance across the table – noticing a book that Hermione had left behind. She reached out and picked it up, glancing at the title; bringing it up to her face she imagined for a moment that she could smell the young womans perfume. She groaned.

* * *

Five months later

Another memorial dinner, another chance meeting.

Brown eyes met green from across the room and like gravity neither witch could resist the pull of the other. Weaving through the crowds they met in the middle of the room. Both witches took some solace from the intensity of the eye contact, neither had known until that point how badly they had missed it.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Hermione spoke, "Thank you for sending me my book back."

Minerva searched the young womans face before replying softly, "You're welcome." She paused and then in a wry voice, "It was the least I could do."

"Minerva... I..."

"What?"

"I shouldn't have run away."

Minerva looked at her for a long moment, and then spoke in that strange soft voice again. "I didn't leave you much option did I?"

"Why is this so hard? Why do I feel this way around you? Why can't I control myself?" She smiled slightly despite herself as she watched a slightly bewildered Minerva shake her head. "Nothing's changed you know?"

"I know." Minerva's voice held a tone Hermione recognised, she was obviously refusing to discuss the matter any further.

Hermione heard familiar voices calling her name, tearing her eyes from Minerva's looked up at the stage. She had a speech to make; she took a step towards Harry and Ron but stopped abruptly turning to face the older woman.

"You know what Minerva? When you're ready to talk about this let me know." She walked away without a backwards glance.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

6 Months Later

Minerva walked into the crowded corridor, dodging a few of her students who were bouncing around as she did so. At least the first through fourth year students were safely in class, away from this. Flashing displays and loud noises gave the normally quiet corridor a carnival atmosphere.

What on Earth had possessed the Ministry to do this? Shaking her head Minerva began to walk down the passage between stalls. It was a muggle concept, an American muggle concept, which they had decided to trial for the students. Granted it was an interesting idea and useful for the students but why did it have to be so loud and raucous? Master of all she surveyed Minerva began to browse through the first British University of Magic's Career Day.

Booths were set up along the passage, most of which were giving out brightly coloured promotional items to lure in students – as well as brochures and information about careers. She was mildly disgusted to see students waving around Ministry of Magic wand holders, it seemed a little disrespectful and tacky. Continuing down the corridor she was extremely glad that the Deputy Head had handled the arrangements, all she had to do was make it through today.

She spotted a few more circumspect booths towards the end of the corridor, where it widened out into the West Entrance Hall. Even these seemed to be giving out merchandise, albeit a little subtler than many of the others, nodding at students current and former as they greeted her she continued towards the last booth, which was somewhat more interesting.

Walls had been magically erected around it, a curtain as a door at the front. There was a sign bearing a company name that Minerva had heard mentioned from time to time over the last few years but knew almost nothing about. Curling gold letters were oddly familiar and a stylised coat of arms was achingly familiar – comprising partly of the Gryffindor lion. Next to the curtain was a list of times, some fifteen minutes apart – glancing up at the clock she was a few minutes late but decided to push the curtain aside anyway.

As she walked into what should have been a small booth, she was startled to find that is had been magically enlarged into a fairly large room. Almost all of the current academic high flying students were there, like her they had undoubtedly been drawn here because it was so different from the other stalls, it was fairly obvious that you wouldn't be offered a promotional piece of tat.

Minerva's emerald gaze looked up into Hermione Granger's chocolate one.

Although her entrance had been quiet it had made Hermione stammer mid sentence, a problem that only got worse when their gaze met across the room. Taking a deep breath to calm herself Hermione said pleasantly, "Headmistress, please come in."

Several heads turned to face her, as she sat on a chair at the back of the room, shooting a smile at her. Minerva couldn't help her mind flashing back to the last words Hermione had spoken to her, the harsh whisper_, '__You know what Minerva? When you're ready to talk about this let me know.' _The difference between the two tones of voice was marked.

"I'm not going to offer you gimmicks or promotional quills." They all laughed, "I am able to say that I can offer you extremely well paid employment, unmatched by any other sector – The Ministry included. Those of you who get an O at NEWT level in Transfiguration, Potions or Charms, may be offered a research apprenticeship. Once your talents have been proven, our researchers get not only an almost unprecedented level of freedom in what they research or develop but also a share of the profits that their work brings in."

She paused to allow the excited chatter to die down. "Not everyone achieves exam results commensurate with their knowledge and capabilities. Students achieving an E will be eligible for assistant positions, if they show enough ability we will offer an apprenticeship."

A fifth year boy stuck his hand up, "What if we get less than an E?"

"At this stage I cannot offer positions to people who haven't achieved the minimum results."

Another excited chatter.

"Seventh years, feel free to put in an application now and once your exams are graded; either Richard or myself will assess you. Places are limited, so work hard and try to do your best. Obviously I will be here throughout the day and into the evening, if you have any more questions feel free to come back and ask."

The students started to file out, warily edging past their Headmistress who had a strange look on her face. Hermione leaned casually against the desk, facing the older woman. For a minute or so neither spoke, both drinking in the sight of the other, something sorely missed over the past six months. The green robes that the young woman was wearing were tailored, highlighting her curves and were obviously expensive.

"Hello Hermione."

"Hiya."

"I didn't realise that you had started your own company."

"About eighteen months ago, Richard and I decided that the Ministry rules and regulations were getting in the way of the research we wanted to do. It made sense and has worked out very well."

"Profitable?"

"Very. Tell me Minerva, why do you pull faces when I say Richard's name?" Hermione's eyes were suddenly intense but her face and posture were deliberately relaxed.

Minerva's eyes widened in surprise, "I don't know what you mean."

"Yes, you do."

"He..." Forcing the words out between her clenched teeth Minerva said, "He kissed you." Hermione's eyes widened now, Minerva's voice now held a note of venom, "With obvious familiarity."

Hermione blinked, "Richard is my friend, occasionally he hugs me or kisses me on the cheek. I don't fancy him and despite the fact he flirts like you and I breathe – he doesn't fancy me either."

"...Hermione..." Minerva walked towards her, intent clear on her face.

Hermione held out a hand in a warning or warding off motion, "Minerva, stop."

"Hermione?"

"I meant what I said Minerva, I'm not willing to keep doing this. We need to talk about whatever it is that's going on between us."

There was a pause before Minerva nodded, when she spoke her voice was soft. "Have dinner with me tonight?"

Hermione smiled wryly, "We have the special career fair dinner tonight remember?"

"Afterwards then?"

"Yes, okay."

The next lot of students entered, Minerva looked into her eyes, "Meet you here, then?"

"I look forward to it."

Licking her lips in anticipation Minerva walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. : Ok, here ya go Numb chapter 5. I think there will only be one more chapter but I know better than to say that... enjoy**

Minerva stood in front of the booth watching through the now open curtain as Hermione spoke with one of the seventh year girls. The girl Rachael was someone Hermione would have known from school, despite being several years above her. She watched as Hermione adroitly handled the girls' obvious crush with care, leaving her with some information about the company and sent Rachael on her way.

Hermione looked up into Minerva's green eyes as the Headmistress walked into her booth. She vanished the chairs wordlessly and began to tidy up. "I wasn't sure you'd come."

"I said I would."

Hermione smiled warmly at her, "So you did."

"Miss Badding seems rather taken with you."

A laugh came from the younger brunette, "Are you normally this jealous?"

"No, it's just..."

"Just?"

"Well, we're not... We haven't..." Minerva shook her head, unable to verbalise whatever it was that she was thinking.

Hermione stopped asking questions then, focussing her eyes on the leaflets and signs that she was shrinking. Knowing that Minerva wasn't used to being pushed and that the older woman needed a little time. Hermione had reconciled herself to having this conversation six months ago, knew that sooner or later the irresistible pull would have drawn them together and she could cajole Minerva into doing this.

It was fairly obvious that Minerva had not come to the same conclusion or had avoided thinking about it. Although she had agreed to talk to her, even going as far as issuing a dinner invitation. Hermione still had her back to Minerva when the older woman next spoke, haltingly, hesitantly.

"It's just that, this is all so ill-defined. I have no idea where I stand with you." Hermione looked up into sparkling green eyes and waited for Minerva to finish. "No I'm not normally jealous, I'm feeling insecure."

"So why don't we define this..." Hermione waved a hand between the two of them.

"Do you think that's going to be easy?"

"Perhaps, perhaps not."

Hermione left the enlarged booth, feeling her body react to Minerva as she walked past her. The older woman joined her outside, suddenly feeling extremely exposed – in more ways than one. She watched the younger womans economical use of magic as she shrank the booth back to its normal size and removed the walls.

Those chocolate eyes looked into hers, "Where to Minerva?" Leaving the ball well and truly in Minerva's court.

Slowly Minerva nodded, "Come on." She led the way down the corridor, feeling Hermione follow her.

* * *

Hermione walked through the open door into Minerva's office, looking around her at the tasteful decor, somewhat reminiscent of her old office at Hogwarts but more of a tribute than an imitation. Minerva stood still for a moment allowing the young woman to look around, she then opened the door leading to her private rooms. "Shall we?"

With a nod Hermione preceded Minerva into the sitting room, trying to ignore her body's reaction to the older woman as she brushed past her. She did however notice Minerva's shiver as she did so, it was good to know that they were both affected by this. When she was this close, it was like her higher brain functions shut down, leaving her a walking hormone.

It was so hard for her to control herself, knowing that Minerva couldn't, that the older woman didn't have that level of self-control where she was concerned. In fact that knowledge made Hermione feel extremely powerful, as well as aroused...

Minerva's inner rooms were furnished far differently than the ones she had had at Hogwarts, obviously feeling free of those traditions – she had truly put her own stamp on them. A wide cream sofa dominated the room; neutral walls highlighted the colourful wizarding and muggle paintings on the walls. It was very different and yet some things still stayed the same. A tea tray awaited them, with a plate of Ginger Newts next to it on the coffee table.

"This looks fantastic."

"I'm glad you approve." Minerva's words were dry but humorous rather than sarcastic. They both grinned at each other, feeling a little lightheaded with anticipation, drunk with the joy of being together after needing it for so long.

Sitting on her own sofa, with a cup of tea in her hand, Minerva felt a little more at ease and was able to speak with little hesitation. "I haven't been fair to you Hermione and I'm truly sorry for that."

"Minerva... We're both as guilty as each other, both equally responsible. I participated just as readily as you did."

An image flashed into Minerva's mind; Hermione pinned against a door, dress hiked up, hips thrusting forward, high-pitched cries escaping her lips, head thrown back, a pounding pulse under her own lips, wetness surrounding her fingers. She bit her lip to stop the moan that threatened to erupt from her.

"Mmmm, yes but I can't help feeling responsible, I instigated most of out encounters."

Hermione laughed, "If you hadn't instigated them Minerva, I would have!"

"Really?"

"Yes, remember I was the one who kissed you first."

There was a pause while both women considered where this conversation would lead them – and where they wanted it to lead. Suddenly Minerva said, "Oh." and stood up, "I have something for you." She walked over to a bureau in the corner and started to rummage around inside it.

"Like what?"

"Like a gift." She handed Hermione a large rectangular object wrapped in red paper.

"You bought me a present? When? Why?"

"When, three months ago, why, because I thought you'd like it. Now stop asking questions and open it."

"I thought you liked the fact that I don't stop asking questions?" Hermione was playing with Minerva a little now; she was more comfortable with her professor than she had been since her sixth year. Their encounters had changed their relationship, made it less comfortable but that was gone now.

"I do." Minerva was quick to reply, her green eyes twinkling. "But right now I just want you to open it."

Hermione grinned at her again, before tearing the paper off of her gift. It was a book, not just any book but one Minerva thought she'd like. She turned the book so that she could read the title. 'Hogwarts: A History – Commemorative Edition'. Brown eyes rose to meet green, "It's wonderful, thank you so much."

"I know it was a favourite of yours, it seemed only fitting. Especially given the fact that you are mentioned in this edition."

"I am?"

"If you look towards the back, there's even a picture of us."

Hermione began to leaf through the book in reverse, finding the photograph that Minerva had referred to without much difficulty. It was of the crowd witnessing the destruction of Hogwarts. The two of them had their backs to the camera, tightly clinging to each others hands, moving closer together obviously wanting to hold to each other but not able to do so.

"That was...quite a day."

"I meant what I said at the time Hermione, you were the only thing that got me through that day. Afterwards I could imagine moving on. Everything I've done since that day I owe to you."

Even through her own blurry vision Hermione could see the tears glisten in Minerva's eyes.

"I owe you everything too Minerva. Before that day – that night, I was just existing, not living. I found things within myself, things I thought I couldn't feel again – I found the peace I needed in your arms. You brought me back from the brink, I owe you my life."

Intent green eyes interrogated hers to ascertain the truth behind Hermione's words, understanding those that she didn't utter. There were a few minutes of silence.

"Hermione?"

"Mmmmm?"

"Will you have dinner with me tomorrow?"

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"Yes, I am."

"Of course I will."

Minerva moved closer to Hermione on the sofa and took her hand. "What has changed?"

"I'm not desperate anymore, not trying to cling to anything. After that night, all I wanted was to be in your arms. For you to hold me, to comfort me. I didn't know if what I was feeling was real or if I was just trying to clutch at a lifeline." Hermione looked up with a wry smile, "Now I have a job that I love, new friends, Harry and Ron talk to me again. I'm ready to explore whatever this is between us. If you are?"

"I was distraught, the loss of so many during the war and then Hogwarts. It felt like I was going to break in two, like I was going to fall and never get up again. You made me whole that night but I couldn't rely on you to keep me sane, you were too young, too damaged yourself at that point. Plus you had only recently been my student, a part of the life I had been planning to leave behind."

"And now?"

"I couldn't keep away from you, something kept pulling me towards you. That didn't help my confusion at all, I worried that I only wanted you for sex and that wasn't what I wanted I just couldn't help myself."

Her fingers reached up, tenderly brushing across Hermione's jaw.

"Then you told me to stop and think about it. I realised that none of that mattered, that I do want to be with you – if I haven't ruined everything?"

"You haven't!"

Hermione took Minerva's hand, caressing the soft skin with her thumb.

"But?"

"But I think we should take this slow."

"Dead slow."

Minerva leaned in and very gently brushed her lips across Hermione's, softly, barely touching.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: I have no idea if this is finished or not, I could possibly be persuaded to write one more chapter. Special thanks to Tigertales for prodding me to get this done. Sorry it took so long!**

Hermione had gone from watching the clocks; to pacing around the lab both annoying and amusing Richard, eventually she shut herself in her office. Loosing herself in her work, trying hard to ignore the fact that, in a few hours she would be seeing Minerva again. Trying hard not to think about that kiss, despite the fact it had been really brief, really platonic – it had been electric.

Her watch beeped signalling that she had to check on her potion, she gritted her teeth willing herself to concentrate. Experimental potion brewing was a dangerous art, one that she couldn't practice with her mind on other things.

* * *

Minerva was also pacing in her office.

After the last few years, waiting should have been second nature to her but these last few hours were intolerable. She had arranged cover for the evening, picked out her clothes for their date. She couldn't concentrate on her work or anything, there were a number of things she should have been doing but all she could do was pace like a caged tiger.

* * *

Normally on time for everything Minerva found herself outside the front door of Hermione's building about 20 minutes early. She took the opportunity to look up and down the street; it was a fairly expensive area of London, lots of well-dressed muggles bustling about. Business must be very good.

The door opened at her touch, Minerva walked into a brightly lit elegant foyer. She glanced at the empty receptionists' desk, a further door beyond it. Taking a deep breath she stepped into Hermione's domain. Most research places she had ever been in were dungeons, either literally or dark windowless cells – this was entirely different.

Rather than a series of cluttered secretive rooms, there was one huge open room, brightly lit with pristine countertops and workstations. Her gaze found Hermione at a huge cauldron in the centre of the room, pouring something carefully into the mixture, stirring cautiously. Secretly Minerva had always loved to watch her work, the frown of concentration between her brows, the lip pressed between her teeth, brown eyes intent on her task.

She leant on the nearest workstation, watching Hermione work.

After a few minutes the young brunette turned down the heat, straightened up and bent backwards stretching her tired back muscles with a groan. Minerva felt her mouth go dry, she swallowed hard, trying to control her reactions - now that they had decided to explore the feelings between them, she couldn't let sex get in the way. Out of the corner of her eye Hermione caught a glimpse of green.

When that chocolate gaze turned on her Minerva knew she was busted. "You're early." Hermione walked towards her.

"I couldn't restrain myself."

Hermione's grin broadened, "I must confess to a little excitement myself."

Minerva's voice was coy, "Only a little?" She pouted at her young lover.

"Stop pouting." Hermione's grin changed to a smirk at the prospect of Minerva McGonagall pouting. "Okay – a lot of excitement. Would you like a tour?"

"I would, yes. It's...very tidy."

With a nod Hermione smiled, "Well almost." With a wave of her hand she removed the glamour around Richard's desk. It was piled high with detritus; papers scattered everywhere, dirty cups and empty ingredient packets spilling onto the floor. The two women exchanged disgusted glances before Hermione replaced the glamour.

"I won't let him set a bad example. I don't like clutter."

"So I can see."

Hermione opened some cabinets below a much tidier workstation, showing Minerva the next supplies contained within. Even small cauldrons were stored in cupboards.

"Severus would have loved this. He was always begging for the funds to make improvements."

The young woman laughed, "Actually I think he liked it in the dungeons."

She led Minerva towards the back of the room, "You'll notice that there are no walls in this area. I don't like the secretive environment that many research facilities promote, that actually leads to more problems in the long term. Potential employees are required to sign a contract that clearly defines the consequences of breaking that trust."

"Something like you did to Miss Edgecombe?"

"More like a term in Azkaban... So far the threat has been sufficient."

"I can see why."

They walked into an area that was a little different, full of small rooms with glass walls. "This is our experimental Transfiguration and Charms area. We have a testing area around the back."

"Very impressive Hermione."

"I just need to grab my bag and we'll go." She indicated the spiral staircase in the corner, "Want to come see my office?"

* * *

"Oh wow."

"I thought you'd like it."

The office was circular but had glass walls, allowing Hermione to look down into every part of the facility. The young woman tapped the wall with her hand, "A useful muggle invention – one way glass – it allows me to see out but they can't see in, from the outside it looks like a mirror."

"Useful."

"Very. I'm working on a way to do the same thing with magic, although with the walls appearing more normal."

Minerva's gaze swept the room, noting the bookshelves full of reference materials. The desk with straight backed chairs, a sofa and coffee table on the other side of the room. Her gaze found what looked like a partially completed manuscript on Hermione's blotter. "You're writing a book?" Her voice was incredulous, Hermione was still young and such an achievement was certainly impressive.

Hermione flipped the pile of pages over, allowing her former professor to see the title page. Not only was she writing a book on Transfiguration but if the title was correct, it would turn the world of Advanced Transfiguration on its head.

"That will be a controversial theory."

"It's not a theory."

"You've proven it?"

"Yes." Hermione grabbed her bag, "I'll make sure you get a copy. Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

Magically Hermione secured the building before stepping closer to the older woman and took the hand that Minerva held out. She could smell Minerva's skin, feel electricity arc at the simple touch making her knees feel weak. Looking into rapidly darkening green eyes, she wanted nothing more in that moment than to throw her onto the sofa and......

The familiar feeling of apparation distracted her from the base thoughts that she had been having.

"I thought we agreed... slow."

"Yeah." Hermione breathed, dropping her lovers hand and breaking the intense eye contact. Noticing that they were in a cobbled alley behind some buildings, she glanced around for a moment before looking up at Minerva, still warm and tingling from their previous contact.

Minerva reached out and took Hermione's hand again. Brown eyes widened a little, flicking between their joined skin and Minerva's green eyes with some trepidation. "Relax Hermione, I'm not going to jump you, sometimes a touch is just a touch." With that she led Hermione out of the alley and into a bustling square.

Hermione looked around in wonder at the ancient stone buildings around them, the brightly dressed people around them, talking loudly in a language Hermione vaguely recognised as Italian. "When you said you were taking me out for Italian, I didn't realise you meant in Italy."

Minerva just grinned at her, opening a door and entering the restaurant. Hermione knew enough Italian to realise that the words the older woman exchanged with the hostess were extremely fluent. Once they were seated at a table in the far corner, Hermione asked her about it. Minerva waited until the waitress poured them both a glass of wine and left before responding.

"After the destruction of both the Grindlewald war and the muggle world war, much of mainland Europe was lying in ruins. The Ministry asked for volunteers to help repair the magical damage, I was twenty and eager for a challenge. I didn't know quite how much of a challenge it would be until I got here. I lived here for almost three years."

Hermione asked Minerva a few questions about her experiences, just enjoying the company, loving to look at Minerva's skin and eyes in the candlelight. When they couldn't avoid breaking eye contact any longer they both picked up their menus, "I might need a little help with this." Minerva grinned leaning over to translate the menu for Hermione.

The younger woman was struggling to concentrate, Minerva's leg was pressing against hers under the table, that husky whisper in her ear... Both served to make Hermione's hands shake as she struggled to hold the menu still. Minerva noticed the reaction and brushed her lips across Hermione's cheek before pulling back.

They ordered dinner and over what Hermione had to admit was wonderful food; they discussed everything that had happened to them over the last few years. Most of their recent encounters had not been conducive to having conversations or any type of discussion and they were just enjoying spending time together both aware of the sparks flying between them but not acting on them.

They were still deep in a conversation when the restaurant staff began to close up. Both of them were still loving the communication, the occasional flirt, the honesty with which they were both speaking. Neither wanted the evening to end.

"I'd like to take you for coffee or something but everything's closing."

Hermione inhaled deeply, "Why don't you take me home and I'll make you a coffee?"

Intent emerald green eyes locked onto hers for a long moment, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"We're going to have to be alone sometime anyway, besides my parents bought me a wonderful coffee machine for Christmas."

"I'm sold."

Having paid the bill and with no muggles around Minerva took Hermione's hand and allowed the younger woman to apparate them to her home. They appeared in her dark front garden, still holding Minerva's hand Hermione led her to the front door but dropped it as they got to the doorstep, more than a little hesitant about crossing the threshold while touching the older woman.

* * *

She walked into the kitchen switching on the lights as she did so. Unsurprisingly to Minerva, the kitchen was well-appointed with modern muggle fittings and appliances. What did surprise her was the stack of boxes in the corner, some opened and partially unpacked, some not. "That would irritate me."

Hermione grabbed a box of coffee out of the cupboard, "It does but I only moved in last week and things have been a little hectic. What kind of coffee do you want?"

"What do you have?"

She started looking at the little plastic containers, "Um cappuccino, latte, espresso, mocha, hot chocolate, black coffee."

"What are you having?"

"A cappuccino." Minerva watched curiously as Hermione put the small plastic container in the top of the machine, pressed a button, sliding a mug underneath and some strange smelling frothy coffee filled the mug in a minute. Hermione smiled up at Minerva's perplexed expression, knowing that the witch was a little confused by muggle inventions, she held out the mug, "Want to try it?"

The older woman raised the mug to her lips for a cautious sip. "Not bad." She offered it back to Hermione, who shook her head and made another for herself.

"The living room is even worse, I'll tell you that now." Hermione led the way through another doorway and into her living room. Waving her wand she cleared the sofa and coffee table of boxes and packing materials, stacking them in a corner. "I have a few days off next week, if I can resist the urge to go into work I'll finish my unpacking then."

Hermione put her mug on the table and sat next to Minerva on the sofa, well aware that they were touching at the hip and shoulder. Their conversation turned gradually more intimate, Minerva reached out and ran her fingers gently across the back of Hermione's hand.

Smiling brown eyes looked up and met hers, searching for something in green depths. Hermione turned her hand over, feeling her palm tingle as Minerva continued the caress. Their fingers meshed together as Hermione brought her free hand up to Minerva's face. She ran a finger along the older womans jaw line, across her cheekbone, her eyebrow, forehead, down her nose, fleetingly brushing across her lips before cupping her chin.

"Hermione." Minerva practically purred in response to Hermione's tender exploration.

The young woman's hand slid round to the nape of Minerva's neck, slowly, gently pulling her into a kiss – allowing her lover time to back away or say something. Neither witch could hold back a soft moan when their lips met. They both pulled back after a moment, eyes asking questions of the other before leaning back in for another kiss.

Starting off tender, almost hesitant, Hermione could feel Minerva's lips moving against her own, enjoying the sensations of contact but needing something deeper. Her tongue lovingly reacquainted itself with the taste of Minerva's lips, begging entrance to her mouth. Entrance which the older witch gladly granted, playfully greeting Hermione's eager tongue with her own. Minerva's hands rose up to cup Hermione's face in a moment of aching tenderness, caressing the soft skin cheek. Before Hermione lost the ability to think, the thought crossed her mind that this was what their first kiss should have been like.

Breathless now they parted, dark brown eyes gazing lovingly into dark green ones, smiling joyfully Minerva rested her head for a moment on her young loves shoulder. She could feel Hermione's fingers affectionately smoothing her hair, caressing her neck, her shoulder. "You ok?" The younger womans voice was a little breathless, a little deeper than normal but still caring.

"Yes!"

"Good." Hermione lifted Minerva's chin, "Look at me." Minerva's almost black eyes looked up into hers.

"You are so beautiful." The lips that claimed hers were more passionate than before, full of fire and longing. Hermione moaned her appreciation into Minerva's mouth, her hands tangling in the older woman's hair, sucking gently on her tongue.

Hermione broke the kiss with a soft nip to Minerva's lower lip. "Want to see how untidy my bedroom is?"

"Hermione?"

A cat-ate-the-canary grin crossed Hermione's face, she stood up pulling Minerva with her. "I'm asking you to make love to me Minerva." Her voice was soft, filled with tenderness and want – there was no hesitation, no nervousness.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." Hermione led Minerva by the hand to her bedroom.

* * *

"This isn't untidy." Minerva's voice held a mock accusatory note, "Were you planning on seducing me all along?"

Hermione's answering chuckle was more than a little naughty, "Maybe..."

"Maybe?" Teasing eyes met hers, growing closer, leaning in for another kiss. Their lips crashed together, passionate, eager, wanting – not needing words to express how they were feeling in that moment, the culmination of more than two years want and need. Fingers began to explore whatever they could reach, stirring their passion further.

Hermione pulled away again, causing Minerva to whimper in abandonment. Her naughty chuckle made another appearance; she led the older woman to her bed, gently pushing her into a sitting position. "Hermione?"

"Relax." Hermione kissed Minerva's throat lightly, feeling her shiver in response to the light touch. She slid her hands underneath the light jacket that Minerva was wearing, sliding the garment off of her shoulders, her fingers running down the bare skin of the older womans arms as she gently pulled it off. Nimble fingers began to caress Hermione's face in return, tangling in brown curls, pulling her even closer.

Hermione obediently returned her lips to the soft skin of Minerva's throat, tasting the sweetness of the skin, brushing her tongue across the sensitive area where she could feel her pulse thundering under her lips. Minerva moaned as her temperature shot through the roof, her fingers clutching at Hermione's shoulders now. Desperate to feel the warmth of Hermione's skin under her fingertips, she found the zip at the back of her dress, sliding it down a few inches. "May I?"

"Please do." Hermione's words were slightly muffled, slurred against the skin she was worshipping.

Minerva pulled her a little closer, wanting to cheer when she managed to pull it all the way down in a slightly jerky motion. "I guess I... figured out how zips work."

A little breathless now Hermione laughed along with her, "Knew you had it in ya." She detangled herself from Minerva's arms, standing up, beginning to shimmy out of her dress – her eyes locked on the almost black ones that were devouring her body, feeling immensely powerful, immensely desirable.

"Merlin, Hermione. You're gorgeous." Burgundy lacy underwear complimented her skin tone, revealing her curves, hinting at so much more. The last time Minerva had seen her pretty much naked Hermione had been a lot thinner, her body was now that of a beautiful mature young woman. "Come here."

With a smile Hermione stepped out of the dress that was pooled at her feet and into Minerva's outstretched arms. Minerva moaned as her hands found the expanse of the younger womans naked back, a moan that was swallowed by eager lips and a deliciously naughty tongue. Feeling deft fingers begin to unbutton the back of her own dress, caressing the skin that was revealed.

Minerva broke the kiss, pulling back just enough for Hermione to remove her dress, revealing her own underwear. Feeling as the younger womans fingers trailed down her sides, making a maddeningly slow exploration of her body. Dark brown eyes fixating on Minerva's breasts, hidden behind lacy cotton, rising and falling with her rapid breathing, erect nipples straining at their confinement. "You're the one who's gorgeous."

With a gentle push Minerva found the backs of her knees touching the bed, allowing the insistent pressure from Hermione's hands to push her onto the firm mattress. Hermione looked down at her for a long moment, knowing that the past few years had led them to this point. Loving green eyes looked up at her from the bed, with a smile, "Care to join me?"

Hermione slid onto the bed on her side, running her hand gently across Minerva's stomach, leaning forward to trace the older womans collarbone with her lips. Using her hands, lips and tongue Hermione began to explore Minerva's body. Sucking passionately on an aroused nipple through its lacy covering, her free hand proceeded to remove the last of Minerva's clothing.

Entirely naked now Minerva moaned at the sensation as Hermione kissed and nipped her way down her body, worshipping the older womans body, ever so slowly moving ever closer to her goal. Her lips tracing the curve of one hip, while her hand caressed the other, feeling as Minerva shifted her thighs, rubbing them together.

"A little horny are we?"

"Can't... think... why."

"Hmmm, maybe I need to remind you." Hermione slid a hand between the older woman's thighs, needing no encouragement Minerva opened herself entirely to the young witch. Teasing fingers began to trace patterns on her outer thigh, while teasing lips began to make their way up the inside – tasting the arousal that coated Minerva's inner thighs. Hermione moaned, "You taste wonderful."

Minerva cried out as a devilish tongue flicked across her eager bud, returning a moment later to lap at her soaking wet folds. Eager, wanting, she bucked her hips, needing more than teasing touches from the younger witch. She whispered Hermione's name, crying out again as eager lips wrapped around her swollen excited flesh, alternating between sucking and caressing with her tongue.

Teasing Minerva with her fingers, she waited until the older woman was desperate and arching her hips before thrusting inside her. "Hermione!" Finding a rhythm in time with Minerva's wildly bucking hips, Hermione proceeded to give her exactly what she needed – angling her fingers upwards she grazed Minerva's sweet spot with every thrust. Hearing Minerva's cries become louder Hermione thrust a little harder and deeper feeling muscles contract around her fingers, watched as she arched her back before falling back to the bed with a loud cry.

"Oh Gods, Hermione. I love you." She panted as Hermione slid up the bed, encircling the trembling woman in her arms, kissing the tears from her cheeks. "I love you too Minerva."

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: This would have been posted earlier by kept getting an error message, so couldn't post it. Any errors are due to the fact that I did most of this in one night and finished at 8am. Definately a labour of love!**

**Dedicated to MY sexy American - hope this will cheer you up or at least put a smile on your face.**

**

* * *

**

Five Years Later

They had both been surprised by the general reaction to their relationship; even the most vocal of their detractors had merely predicted a swift end to their relationship – saying that the age gap was insurmountable. Yet here they were five years later, in the house that they had bought together, still in love, still with the ability to make the earth move, both happy and contented with the life that they had built together.

It had been a long time since Hermione and Minerva's relationship had been a scandal in the Daily Prophet – even longer since they had told their friends and colleagues about their relationship. So it was no surprise when the invitation to Neville's wedding was addressed simply to Hermione and Minerva.

"I guess that this means you'll be buying a new dress." Green eyes gleamed at her young lover, who pulled a face. Hermione's wardrobe was quite a joke between them. Success in research and business had opened doors to Hermione that were normally closed to the muggle-born. They often attended functions together that required Hermione to dress like the successful woman she was, mixing with the elite of the wizarding world – determined that they accept her as an equal and have less reason to dismiss her ideas; she conformed to their standards, never wearing the same outfit twice.

Hermione had used this power and influence to campaign for the rights of muggle-born witches and wizards, having championed a number of reforms in the past few years and was largely responsible for changing public opinion. In fact she was gradually moving from research into politics, into instituting the changes that she had dreamed about at Hogwarts. All down to the confidence that Minerva had restored within her all those years ago.

Lips brushed across her temple, "What are you thinking about?"

"You."

"Oh, really...?"

Hermione smirked at the teasing note in Minerva's voice, "Yes you. You saved me, brought me back from an abyss." She brought her hand around, to tangle in her lovers' hair, "You are the most intelligent witch I have ever met, more than able to keep up with me... it's like your input adds another dimension to my talent. You understand me in a way that no one else ever could."

There were tears in Minerva's eyes at her sincerity but still she had to tease the young witch a little, "But..?"

"But I really don't want any more new clothes."

"You always look fabulous in them, mind you – you look wonderful wearing anything.....or nothing." The older witches' voice dropped a little on those last two words, becoming husky. Hermione smirked again recognising the lusty tone in Minerva's voice.

"Mmmm, I don't know. Might need a little reassurance..." she moaned as Minerva pulled her into a decisive, passionate kiss.

* * *

Hermione blushed furiously standing next to Ginny, when she had discussed having new clothes for the wedding **this **was not what she had in mind. "I look like a bloody fairy." Ginny cleared her throat, obviously feeling worse about her own dress. Hermione was wearing a frilly multi-layered dress in bright yellow, Ginny's dress was hot pink – clashing with her red hair. They were both wearing what the kind members of the audience would have called customised jewellery. Hermione would have called them vegetables; radish earrings and necklace combined to make them look truly ridiculous, at least in her opinion.

She shifted her weight a little, hearing the small silver bells in her hair chime as she did so – Luna had told them that it was to keep away the Nargles, even after all these years Hermione still found Luna incredibly frustrating at times. Hermione glanced across the aisle to grin at her two best friends, Ron wore lavender dress robes that did awful things for his complexion, Harry's were lime green. Hermione blinked, the riotous combination making her head hurt.

When the bridal party turned to face Neville, Hermione caught Minerva's gaze, blushing even more as she recognised the smirk in those green depths. Neville looked wonderful, in black robes his only oddity was the turnip pinned to his lapel. He grinned at the two girls as he walked past them, standing next to Ron and Harry, waiting for his bride.

When Luna appeared on her fathers arm she smiled radiantly at the guests. Her dress was black and white in a polka dot pattern, she had picked it to confused the Snarf-Lodgers. Hermione's idle thought was that her mother had something similar in the back of the wardrobe from her youth. She had seen Luna's dress earlier but not the modifications that she had made since. A long train trailed behind her, fringed with what looked like mousetraps baited with daffodils. As she passed Hermione, Luna saw her looking at the traps and whispered in passing, "Well we can't have Furlangs disrupting the ceremony, can we?"

Hermione bit her lip hard, feeling her shoulders shake with repressed laughter.

* * *

Minerva slid her hands around Hermione's waist as the younger woman stood talking to Luna's father, pressing a kiss to the back of Hermione's neck – she greeted the Quibbler editor, chatting for a moment before he excused himself. Leaning in closer again Minerva whispered in her ear, "You look..."

"...ridiculous..."

"...well perhaps a little but still beautiful."

Hermione turned in her lovers embrace, looking into those green eyes for a long moment. "I love you." She wrapped her own arms around Minerva's neck, kissing her with all the love and passion she felt for the older woman, immeasurably glad that they didn't have to hide their relationship.

Ron walked past a few minutes later tapping them both on the shoulder, "Get a chamber you two."

Pulling apart they stared into each others eyes for a long moment, amused and loving eyes gazes met and held. They separated from the embrace and began to make the rounds of the reception, still holding hands, touching at the shoulder.

The grounds around the hall had been filled with mythical beasts, the ones Xenophilius could persuade to come or had bought were real but those he could not find were transfigured objects or illusions. Of course the wedding guests had found this highly amusing and had added their own animals as the day had gone on. Dragons cavorted with Sphinxes, Mermen splashed around in the fountain and everywhere you looked you could see more amazing beasts. Hermione could have sworn that at one point she had even seen a tiger with blue eyes running around causing havoc.

* * *

Neville and Luna stood at the front of the group preparing to depart, Hermione stood at a distance, still holding Minerva's hand, still wearing the awful dress. "Are you planning to try and catch the bouquet?"

Startled brown eyes looked up into green ones, "...Do you want me to try?"

"Do you want to?"

Another emotion showed in Hermione's eyes, one that was tender, loving and hopeful. "Are you asking me to marry you?" Her voice was soft, filled with wonder.

Teasingly Minerva kissed the tip of her nose. "Are going to catch the bouquet?"

A brilliant smile crossed the younger womans face as she left Minerva's side, elbowing her way through the throng in front of her, trying to find the optimal position. Surrounded by jostling, noisy women, Hermione gritted her teeth and went into battle with the same determination with which she had once faced Death Eaters.

There was a part of Hermione that was laughing at her determination to catch an object that resembled salad greens more than a bouquet. The women around her tensed as Luna's arm rose, Hermione kept herself relaxed by sheer power of will, watching the way that the other womans body moved, dodging through the crowd before it had even left Luna's hand. Throwing herself into the air, she caught it before landing on the ground with a thump.

Listening to the outraged cries from the assembled woman Hermione struggled to her feet, caught up in layers of gauzy material; she heard something rip but was suddenly desperate to get back to Minerva's side. Slightly bedraggled she walked back through the dispersing crowd, emerging triumphant to face Minerva, moving slowly towards her lover.

The assembled guests turned to watch the young witch walk towards her older lover. She stopped standing in front of Minerva, glancing down at the 'flowers' in her hand and expectantly into green eyes, raising a teasing eyebrow.

The older witch ran a hand down the side of Hermione's face, watching her eyes close at the gentle touch. Her audience vanished, all she could see and feel was the young woman that she loved. Minerva slid her hand down Hermione's jaw and lower, taking hold of the white gold necklace with the cat charm that the younger woman always wore, a necklace that Minerva had given her years before. A slight tug broke the thin chain, making Hermione gasp.

Minerva took a step backwards, letting the jewellery pool in her palm. Her eyes never left Hermione's as without her wand she transfigured the necklace. Oblivious to the cat-calls and supportive comments, Minerva dropped to one knee, taking hold of Hermione's hand.

"Hermione, I love you. You are my soulmate, you mean the world to me. You are my heart, my soul, my future, my dreams, my hope, my reality, my everything. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Hermione smiled through her tears, "Yes."

Minerva slipped the ring she had just made onto Hermione's finger, before standing up, holding her fiancée by the waist, twirling her around in her arms. Passionately kissing, they held each other tightly – the bouquet forgotten on the floor.

* * *

The number of witches and wizards at the wedding necessitated security arrangements to hide from muggles, one of which was that anyone with muggle transport should use it. This was why Hermione and Minerva left in her Mercedes, driving fast, heading in the direction of home.

Minerva smirked as she watched her young lover drive, she loved to watch her operating the levers and wheels confidently. Hermione was beautiful when she was concentrating, the confidence she showed when doing anything was a huge turn on for the older woman and Hermione knew it. Hermione pressed a little harder on the accelerator, the powerful car responding, as did Minerva.

She watched as the occasional flashing light of a passing vehicle illuminated her fiancée's face, the ring gleaming on her finger, the hint of a knowing smile, nimble fingers almost caressing the wheel, the gearstick. Hermione was not unaffected by Minerva's scrutiny, shifting her thighs, she could feel her arousal mounting, knowing the passion that usually followed a trip in the car.

The older witch slid a little closer, undoing her seatbelt, one arm along the back of Hermione's seat to hold herself still. Her lips found Hermione's throat caressing the tender skin, her free hand sliding underneath Hermione's dress. Her fingers lightly began to caress the length of Hermione's warm thigh, softly caressing.

"Minerva what _are_ you doing?"

Slightly muffled words reached Hermione's ears, "Can't you guess? An intelligent witch like you _Miss Granger_?" The younger woman moaned softly at the use of her former title and then gasped as Minerva's fingers moved a little higher. "Perhaps I should demonstrate..." Oh so talented fingers shifted upwards, caressing the already damp patch on Hermione's underwear.

Hermione gripped the steering wheel tightly, her nails digging into the soft leather. A soft whimper escaped her lips as she fought to control her reaction to Minerva's touch. She eased up on the accelerator, struggling to control the powerful car, far too busy concentrating on the fingers circling against her tender flesh. Minerva flicked her thumb over her swollen nub, delighting as she felt the muscles in Hermione's thighs jump in response.

Gravel crunched under the wheels as Hermione pulled off of the road, waving her wand, casting the spells that would hide them from passing motorists. Minerva released her fiancée's seatbelt, pulling her into a proper kiss. Passion rose quickly, fire flooding through their veins, making them tremble, needing more than teasing touches.

"In the back now." Hermione panted, too consumed with desire for etiquette. Minerva hastened to obey, having to exit the car to do so. Hermione watched her go and followed suit, stopping to get a carrier bag out of the boot as she did so, tossing it in the footwell before closing the door behind her. She slid across the expensive leather to Minerva.

"You could have bought a bigger car..." Minerva growled against her neck.

"Are you a witch or aren't you?"

Minerva chuckled, straddling Hermione's thighs, magically giving herself a little more headroom. She lowered her lips to the neckline of her fiancée's dress, unfastening the material to reveal the most heavenly breasts - to her touch. She glanced down at the bag, "What's an Anne Summer?"

"It's a special kind of shop."

"What kind of shop?"

"I'd have to show you."

Hermione whispered a series of words that removed their clothing, allowing the two of them more intimate contact. She could smell the scent of her own arousal mingling with Minerva's. Pulling her tightly into a kiss that was full of fire Hermione could feel every inch where their skin touched, the incredible sensation as their breasts brushed against each other. Minerva pulled back slightly, raising a questioning eyebrow.

A silent summoning charm brought a box into her hand, with fingers that suddenly trembled Hermione opened it. She dropped the contents onto her lap, tossing the packaging aside carelessly. Minerva looked down eyes widening as she realised exactly what was resting in Hermione's lap. "Hermione?"

The younger woman looked up with a smirk. Another whispered spell secured leather straps around Hermione's groin, Minerva swallowed hard, continuing to stare. Hermione reached up, cupping Minerva's cheek with her palm, encouraging eye contact with her lover. Her other hand began to caress her lovers body, feeling the goosebumps that rose in the wake of her fingers, the rock hard nipples begging for her touch. Abandoning Minerva's cheek, Hermione ran both hands down her back, cupping her backside, pulling her lover a little closer – leaning down to capture a rosy nipple between her lips.

"Mione...." The younger woman grinned to herself as she felt Minerva's back arch, bringing her into intimate contact with the strap-on that Hermione was wearing, causing both women to gasp. "Oh Hermione..." She ground her hips against the younger womans, in gorgeous tawdry suggestion.

"I take it that's a yes then?" Hermione uttered the rhetorical question with her wolfish smile making an appearance.

"Oh yes!"

Hermione sat back making eye contact, watching as Minerva's eyes, almost black with arousal moved closer. She raised herself up a bit higher, wrapping her arms around Hermione's neck. She was already panting with anticipation when she felt a gentle but firm hand settle around one of her hips, guiding her downwards.

Minerva gave a loud, lusty cry of intense pleasure as she felt Hermione penetrate her, a cry that was swallowed by fiery lips on her own. She began to ride her fiancée, moaning as she felt the toy thrusting deep within her. Hermione's lips found her throat, sucking and licking, leaving her mark on the soft skin. Minerva's hands tangled in her hair, trying to hold her close.

Hermione began to arch her back in time with the rhythm of Minerva's hips, listening as the cries got louder and faster. Running her hands up and down the expanse of Minerva's naked back, Hermione gripped Minerva's hips increasing the speed and intensity of her rocking motion. She could feel the muscles in Minerva's thighs trembling madly, as they gripped her tightly, trying to pull Hermione even deeper inside her.

"Hermione....!" Minerva's scream when it came was high-pitched and ear-splitting. She collapsed forwards against Hermione's body, panting heavily, pressing her lips against Hermione's thundering pulse.

The younger woman grinned, using a combination of agility and magic to move their joined bodies into a lying position. Still sheathed inside her lover, lying between thighs that still twitched in the aftermath of her climax – Hermione began to move, slowly at first but guided by Minerva's cries increasing her pace.

* * *

When Minerva came back to awareness after her second orgasm, she laughed as she realised that the rear seat of the car had been magically enlarged to accommodate their energetic lovemaking. She glanced at the woman lying in her arms, sweaty and flushed - Hermione looked incredible.

"You are _amazing_!"

Hermione grinned, tiredly. "So are you."

Minerva magically removed what was now her favourite purchase of Hermione's. With a smirk she dropped a light kiss on Hermione's mound. Suddenly she glanced over at the bag, "What else is in the bag?"

The younger witch smirked in response saying nothing. "Accio." Minerva caught the bag as it flew into her palm, finding another box inside it. She sat up to look inside. "And what might this be _Miss Granger_?"

A very dirty, very naughty giggle filled the car. Hermione reached out and pressed a small button on the object. Minerva almost dropped the vibrator when it began to buzz and shake in her hands, surprise gave way to a devilish impulse. She began to softly run the device up the inside of Hermione's thigh, smirking as the younger witch began to tremble.

"You've gotta love muggle ingenuity."

Hermione grinned up at her future wife, "I love you."

**Fin**


End file.
